Staying in Touch
Category:EpisodesCategory:Ben 10: Bio SquadCategory:Ben 10: Bio Squad EpisodesCategory:Paperluigi ttyd Staying in Touch is the second episode of . Plot Ben: I'm going to count up from one and then I am going to hit this ball. Kevin: Wouldn't you usually count down from three. Ben: Not in this case. One, two, three... FORE! swings his mini-golf club and sinks the ball into the hole. The camera cuts to a shot of Ben walking to get his ball out of the hole. Gwen and Kevin are standing behind him. Gwen: It's great that your parents let you come and visit. Ben: I only wish that it was permanent. Kevin: I do, too, but it hasn't even been a week. Anything weird happen yet? Gwen: Of course something weird happened. Not only is the Omnitrix on his wrist, but it is different than before. Ben: Yeah, about that... You see, the whole city is pretty much being controlled by aliens. Kevin: It's happened before... Why do you think they put Area 51 in Nevada; the whole state once got controlled. Ben: So do you guys want to meet who moved into my old house? Gwen: Hopefully they're normal... walk to Kevin's car. The camera cuts to the car driving through Bellwood. Another car goes speeding by them and almost collides with them. Two Forever Knights can be seen aiming guns back at them. Kevin: Are they looking for a fight? turns on the ignition and starts to follow the Knights. They make a few turns and then head down a long road. Ben: Where could they be going? Knights eventually stop at a warehouse. An important looking figure gets out of the car is followed by a squire and the two guards. The heroes follow them inside, but stop at the door. Ben looks through a peephole. Squire: King Arthur has arrived... Arthur: And I demand to know the progress of our work. camera pans over and Driscoll can be seen. Driscoll: Well, as soon as we find the quartz, the machine will be complete. Arthur: And how long will that be? Driscoll: A day or two... Arthur: Very well. Now to the other issue. The spies... looks at Ben looking at them. The camera shows Ben's face. He is shocked, yet worried. Song Gwen, and Kevin get into the car. They speed away. The Knights get into the car and chase them. The head down one street and then make a sharp turn. The two bodyguards lean out the back windows and aim unknown alien weapons at Kevin's car. They fire, but they only manage to scare the civilians walking along the side of the road. Kevin: They're firing in the middle of a populated area. Gwen: George is gone, remember? They've got a new leader. Ben: Kevin, go in the most windy path you can. Kevin: On it. bursts forward. He makes several sharp turns while going forward. The camera cuts to the Knights' car. They have lost Kevin's car. Driscoll: Don't worry about it. If they want to find out more., they'll be back. camera cuts to Gwen's house. Kevin: I still don't get why they fired in a populated area. Ben: We can always go back to find out. It's not like we don't know where they are hiding. Gwen: Ben's right, but another problem... Where did they get those weapons. Kevin: Nothing I've ever seen before. Ben: So when do we return to the warehouse? Gwen: Tonight, but late, when no one will be around. Ben: See you then... exits. He runs across town to Kevin's garage. He opens it up and finds his car. He opens the door and gets inside, then drives off. The camera cuts to him arriving at Julie's house. He knocks on the door. Julie opens the door. Julie: Ben! hugs him and then lets him inside. Julie: You're parents let you come and visit. Ben: They did, but actually, I can't stay long... Julie: When are you going back to Fairview? Ben: Actually, I meant I have to leave here soon. Julie: Why? Ben: Gwen, Kevin, and I have to go on a mission. Julie: Oh, well, I'll see you around. Ben: Yeah... exits her house. The camera cuts to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. They are all in Kevin's car. Kevin: Well, at least you visited her. Ben: Can we not talk about it? Kevin: I'm just saying. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? Gwen: We're here. arrive at the warehouse. They get out of the car and Kevin absorbs the door of the warehouse. He opens the door and finds some boxes around the warehouse, but nothing of importance is found. Ben: That's strange. smashes a few boxed while looking for any alien tech he can find. Kevin: Strange is right. Gwen: Look at this. and Kevin run over to an empty box. Inside the find a large circular tablet made out of rock. Ben: I know what that is! It's the... Gwen: No Ben, it's not what you think it is. These aren't the Hands of Armageddon. Kevin: Yes they are, but why would the Knights needs the Hands of Armageddon. Gwen: These are too small to be the Hands of... appearing: She is correct. Those are not the Hands of Armageddon. They are much more powerful. Kevin: What do you want that, Driscoll? furious and pointing at the tablet: I want that mirror! Gwen: Mirror? Ben: Not a chance. transforms. Quantinium: QUANTINIUM! throws 2 portals at Driscoll. Some knights charge at the heroes. One gets his by a portal and falls from the sky onto two more knights. More knights come and fire laser guns at the the heroes. Gwen forms a mana shield to protect them. Kevin jumps over it and punches two knights. He kicks a third before a fourth knight knocks him to the ground. Quantium throws a portal at Kevin and sends him to behind shield. He punches a few knights while Gwen dispels her shield and fires some mana orbs. Driscoll grabs a bo staff and smacks Quantinium with it. He knocks away some mana orbs. Kevin gets back up and punches some more knights. Kevin: Take about a slaughter fest. Driscoll: You think this is easy now, but just wait until I get that mirror. continues working his way towards Gwen while spinning his bo staff to deflect her mana orbs. He gets close enough and punches her hand. He grabs the mirror from he other hands and then runs in the other direction. Kevin tires to punch him but he jumps over him. Quantinium fires a portal at him but he avoids it. He runs out of the building and gets into a car. transforming off-screen: FASTTRACK! chases after the Knight's car. They turn down a few corners. Ben chases them all the way out of town into the countryside. Two knights in the car fire lasers guns back at him but Fasttrack goes back and forth to avoid them. He starts to gain ground on the Knight's car when Driscoll tosses a grenade at him. It hits Fasttrack as he falls to the ground. The car speeds out of sight. Fasttrack gets back up and runs back into town. He detransforms when he arrives back at the warehouse. Kevin: They get away. Ben: Of course they got away. Gwen: I'll do some research. We'll find them before they can use that mirror. Ben: I sure hope we can. Gwen: Ben, is there something... storms out of the warehouse. Commercial is shown sleeping in his car overnight. Gwen and Kevin sneak into the garage. Kevin unlocks the door and opens it. Ben's eyes pop open. Ben: Kevin, what are you doing? Gwen: Ben, are you okay? Ben: Of course I'm okay, I'm just mad that the knights got away. Kevin: Actually, we have a solution to that. Gwen: We know where the knights are going. Ben: How? Kevin: That tablet they stole wasn't just any old rock. It was an ancient artifact left by ancient aliens who visited Earth called the Mirror of the Stars. It guides the way to a horde of alien technology that will bring Earth to a new age. Gwen: The Knights must think that the new age will be a golden age, but in the legends passed down by different races about the mirror, it turns out that the mirror is actually a portal to another world. Ben: An alien invasion triggered by the Forever Knights? What's next, Vilgax turning himself in to the Plumbers? Kevin: Ben, this is serious. Ben: So where are the Knights going? Gwen: I was holding the mirror long enough to be able to remember what it looks like, and Kevin helped me create this replice out of stone. Kevin: According the to text on the back of the mirror, you need to charge the mirror with a great power source and hold it above your head at the highest point above the planet. Gwen: But according to the designs on the front of the mirror, it appears to show an ancient temple. Ben: Everest, or Mexico? Gwen: The knights are in Mexico. Kevin: Then let's go. get into Kevin's ship and fly off. The camera cuts to them arriving near a large temple-like structure in Mexico. They can see that the Knights have set up shop. Ben: The whole place is crowded with Forever Knights. Gwen: If we could just sneak to the top of the temple and steal the mirror. Kevin: You mean inside the temple. Gwen: I thought it was the top? Kevin: Trust me, it's always inside the temple. Gwen: Ben's, what do you...? and Kevin turn and find that Ben is gone. He has transformed into Wildmutt and is sneaking through the knight guards. Kevin: He picked Wildmutt, for stealth? tackles a few guards. Some guards fire laser guns at him but he dodges these and tackles more guards. He gets tackled by a few but Kevin jumps in and saves him. He forms a large first out of metal and punches a few guard. Gwen takes out the last one with a mana orb. Gwen: Something's not right, Driscoll and that other guy aren't here yet. Kevin: Better for us then. Let's head into the temple. run towards the temple as a car with Driscoll and Arthur arrives. The camera cuts to a long hallway inside the temple.They make it to a long hallway with a door at the other end. Large chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Ben detransforms. Ben: Is it just me or does this place give you guys the creeps? Kevin: I'm not creeped out. Gwen: No, not really. Ben: Oh, well... continue walking. Ben steps on one platform that goes down as he walks by it. The door to the exit closes itself and a large boulder starts rolling towards them, forcing them deeper into the temple. Ben transforms into Fourarms and pushes against the boulder. Kevin and Gwen run to the door and open it. Fourarms stops the boulder for a moment and then runs into the room with Gwen and Kevin. The door is smashed behind them. Fourarms: Looks like we won't be leaving. turning around: But he wants us to... points to a large statue with an ax held in both hands. The statue comes to life and runs towards the heroes. Fourarms runs up to the statue. It swings its ax and knocks Fourarms away. Gwen holds its hands in a mana orb as Kevin knocks it to the ground. Gwen: How do we beat this thing? Kevin: I've got an idea. pries the ax out of the statue's hand. It kicks Kevin away. Fourarms lands some punches on the statue and knocks it onto the ground. Kevin slahses the statue to pieces with its own ax. The statue starts to glow and then it crumbles to dust. Fourarms: Good work, now hopefully we're not too late. walk into the next room and find a large half circle altar. The stand right in front of it. The camera cuts to a shot showing their faces while the knights enter the room behind them. Driscoll blasts the heroes with an electric energy gun which knocks them to the wall. Arthur walks in holding the mirror. He places it on the circle altar. Another knight walks in behind Arthur with a chunck of quartz. He crushes it in his hand and then blows the crystals onto the mirror. It starts to glow and it projects a portal onto a high ledge on the back wall of the room. A creature walking on four legs appears. It is red and it has a long tail and wings. There are 3 eyes on each of its 3 heads, which each extend from a long windy neck that appears to be able to change lengths at will. The beast roars. Commercial Fourarms: What is that thing? Arthur: That thing is going to be the destroyer of all that is good in the world. knights bow down to the creature it jumps from its perch and starts to pace back and forth, staring at the knights. Its three heads howl to the sky and a dark flash is seen. When the flash goes away a tall man wearing red robes with purplish skin is left where the creature was. He has only one face; showing bravery and fearlessness. ???: Why do you not bow before me? Kevin: Wh... who are you? Virton: My name is Virton. I am the Voice of Courage. face flips to the right side. His face now shows a look of intelligence. Pruden: My name is Pruden. I am the Voice of Wisdom. face flips all the way to the right side. His face now shows a look of superiority and strength. Certus: My name is Certus. I am the Voice of Power. face flips back to Virton. Virton: Anyway, I see you have met the others. Don't let them fool you, I am the true me. without face flipping: Yeah right, bub! Virton: Watch it! As I was saying and as these knights kindly told you, I am here to destroy all that is good in world. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it? I wouldn't want such omnipotent abilities to go to waste? Fourarms: Omnipotent? Virton: You bear the Omnitrix, no? You're world's most prized possession. Fourarm: Yeah, but I'm not gonna let you take it! Virton: Very well then, I'll just have to kill you and your friends. Kevin: Not if I'm around. Pruden: Not now Osmosian. Can't you see we are doing something? Virton: Pruden, be quiet. Fourarms: Hey, looks like we don't have to beat the bad guys up anymore. They just keep arguing and... Virton: Silence. sword appears out of nowhere as he slashes it at Fourarms. He dodges and then punches back at him. He gets knocked on his back but quickly stands back up. He slashes his sword in a fancy circle and fire a fire blasts at the heroes. Gwen blocks it with a mana shield. Kevin absorbs the rock and punches Virton. Fourarms jumps over and throws him into the wall. He flips to Certus and his sword switches to a zanbato. He throws slashes at Fourarms but he keeps backing up. Eventually he throws his sword and Kevin and knocks him to the ground. Kevin: Ben, do something! throws some mana orbs at Certus. His picks up his sword off of Kevin and kicks him to the ground. Fourarms: I'm done with this guy. transforms. Swampfire: Swampfire! taps his Omnitrix as if he were to go ultimate, but instead he turns into Bionic Swampfire. Swampfire: ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE! Wait, this doesn't fell right? takes a moment to look at himself. Swampfire: Sweet. I'll have to ask Azmuth about this one, but for now I'll just go with Bionic Swampfire. launches some plant bombs at Certus. He gets knocked to the ground as his sword falls to the ground. Kevin picks it up. Gwen: Wait, I have a better idea! Hit the mirror! Kevin: Just what I was thinking. slashes the mirror but instead of breaking the mirror, the sword crumbles to dust. Certus gets up and flips to Virton. Virton: We'll... meet again! snaps his fingers and disappears. getting up: Don't you see his awesome power? Swampfire: Don't you see? He is just going to kill you if he gets a chance. Arthur: Perhaps, but that is a battle for another day. knights walk off. Kevin: Typical. detransforming: Can you guys handle your own around here. I've gotta head back to Fairview to beat up some aliens. Gwen: We'll be fine. Kevin: As long as that Virton guy doesn't return, we'll all be fine. camera cuts ahead several hours. Virton returns to the altar with the mirror on it. Virton: Those fools forgot all about the mirror. Pruden: Are you sure about this boss? Certus: Seriously, it took us a long time to get where we are. We wouldn't accidentally want to go back. Virton: We won't. The only place we'll be going... is the place where I can find me challenger. End